camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyrus Black
Cyrus Black is a twenty year old Greek demigod, the son of Zeus and Kimberly Black. He was originally the head of the Zeus cabin at Camp Half-Blood, but he betrayed them and went to work for Camp Othrys, a camp training monsters and demigods to rebel against the Olympians. He is the main enemy of Manny Kingston Appearance Cyrus is described as a handsome African-american young man with short black hair with a fade around the sides. He has electric blue eyes that people often mistake for contacts due to his skin tone. He has a brown milk chocolate skin tone. He has a cold, calculating look in his eyes, as if "he were shocking you with static electricity" as he looked at you. He has a similar build to Manny, lean yet muscular and defined, though he is slightly bigger than Manny. Personality Originally, Cyrus seemed like a relatively nice guy, albeit; a bit odd. He gave Manny part of his tour at Camp Half-Blood and made him feel pretty welcome. This was all a clever ruse though, as he is revealed to be cold, aloof, and borderline sociopathic. He hates the Olympians and fully denounces them and is ready to completely tear down Western Civilization. Abilities General Abilities *'ADHD:' Cryus' supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep him ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets him analyze his opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so he can tell which direction they'll attack from. This is one general trait of demigods. *'Dyslexia:' Cyrus' brain is "hard-wired" for reading divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. This, along with ADHD, is a trait common to most demigods. *'Dreams': Like most demigods, Cyrus had dreams that showed him events occurring in the past, present, and future. However, due to the unpredictable nature of his father, and the raw power the sky god possesses, Cryus' dreams are a lot more potent than those of other demigods. *'Enhanced Physical Condition': As a demigod Cyrus is faster, and stronger than a normal mortal, as well as being more agile and durable. These physical attributes have allowed him to perform feats normal human can't, as well as survive situations mortals cannot. As he is a son of one of the Big Three, he is thus physically more powerful than most other demigods. **'Enhanced Strength': Being a demigod son of Zeus, Cyrus is shown to be considerably stronger than a regular mortal and being a son of one of the Big Three, his strength surpasses most other Demigods, able to knock out demigods with one hit, slam down the minotaur, and able to deflect cyclops's attacks. **'Enhanced Durability': Being a demigod son of Zeus, Cyrus is shown to be more durable than regular humans as he was able to take a beating and only had a few bruised ribs and later still defeat multiple monsters. He shook off a hard attacks from Alex Mercer, a son of Ares who is extremely strong in his own right. **'Enhanced Agility': Being a demigod, Cyrus is more agile than a regular mortal. **'Enhanced Reflexes ': Being a demigod, Cyrus reflexes are much faster than a regular human. Fighting Skill *'Pankration:' During his training at Camp Half-Blood, Cyrus became skilled with Pankration, a form of Greek martial arts that combines boxing and wrestling techniques, but also others, such as kicking and holds, locks and chokes on the ground. Cyrus has become extremely skilled in this martial art and it has helped him on several occasions. *'Swordsmanship:' Cyrus is a highly skilled user of the blade. He is able to wield a sword with incredible proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing him to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimating large objects or areas, cutting through solid material such as steel, and even hold back his strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. Cyrus is able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision and cut only and exactly what they want. His remarkably fast weapon control may allow them to bypass obstacles in order to cut their intended target. Demigod Abilities *'Aerokinesis:' As a son of Zeus, Cyrus is able to manipulate air and wind to a certain degree, capable of summoning strong winds and creating blasts of air. Though he states he's much better at manipulating lighting than air. *'Atmokinesis': Cyrus has a minor degree of control over the weather, granting power over storms. **'Storm Generation': In one of his fights with Manny, their battle caused a storm to circle around the two of them. *'Electrokinesis': As a Son of Zeus, Cyrus has a great amount of control over electricity and lightning. He has a great amount of control over this ability as well. **'Electric Sense': Cyrus is able can sense incoming lightning bolts. **'Static Shock': Cyrus can send powerful amounts of static shock throughout another person's body on contact. He can emit blue static sparks when she is angry. In his fight with Manny, he punched him in the stomach and sent a shock through his entire body; leaving a metal taste in his mouth. **'Electric Arc': Cyrus can generate and discharge powerful electric bolts of energy. **'Electric Barrier': Cyrus can create a barrier of electricity to stop incoming attacks. **'Lightning Bolts': Cyrus is able to to summon lightning bolts from the sky. **'Immunity to Electricity': He is able to survive being electrocuted easily, it doesn't even faze him. **'Electric Infusion': Cyrus is able to infuse electricty into his sword, giving it a shocking effect.